shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Snyder L. Cody
"I actually wanted the Dragon Devil Fruit, however Captain found me something that was close enough. It was difficult to master, but with time and training I've become rather skilled with it." -Cody Introduction Cody Lee Snyder is the doctor and possibly the oldest member of the Purplebeard Pirates. Appearance Before the Timeskip, Cody appears as a elderly man who preferred to hide his appearance behind his hat and trench coat. The few time his face was shown he had large bags under his eyes indicating that he may have not slept for for a long time, despite this he is also seen to smile whenever meeting new people. After the Timeskip, Cody reappears as a mysteriously younger man then he was before though the cause of this was later revealed through his Azul Senkan. He appears to have large stitches in his chest and still possesses bags under his eyes that maybe irreversible. He is seen also wearing a new trench coat and seems to have lost his hat as he is complaining about it often to his crew. Personality Before the Timeskip, Cody seemed to be highly sensitive to the nature of his own work questioning if it was worth his 'humanity'. This would lead him to question the captain on many occations, however he would later agree with the captain that the crew needed him and so his work was to help not just himself but all of them. After the Timeskip, Cody takes on a far more fun loving personality indicating that his plan to prolong his life was likely successful, however he says he is only able to prolong his live by at most 200 years as by that point the brain will accumilate far too much knowledge to be useful anymore. Despite this he is still facinated with learning about new medical mysteries and is surprisingly a pervert as he enjoys asking the female members of the crew to shower with him. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Cody is surprisingly skilled with swords, however he prefers to use his Razor shaped Scythe. He is capable of using his scythe and blades with such skill that he is able to cut the wings of a fly without killing it. It isnt clear how he learned his swordmanship skills, but he is said to practice every few days. to Hand Combat Cody possesses a high degree of combat skill due to a long history of attacking marines. Unlike the rest of the crew Cody is the only one who is able to strike a opponent bursting their pressure points with such fury that it often leaves a bullet like wound. Azul Senken This technique was taught to Cody by his captain and modified by him to in corporate his vast amount of knowledge of medical, rokushiki, haki, and a mental knowledge to increase his effectiveness in battle. He is said to be possibly the third most dangerous member of the Purplebeard Pirates because of this, however is still widely underestimated by most. Strength Cody is surprisingly strong for his age even being able to often over power much younger opponents with minimal effort. After the timeskip, he is displayed as having enough strength to even rival Lancelot and was able to defeat a giant during the Destruction of Mariejois. Despite his already immense strength it was further increased after eating the Kumo Kumo no Mi, model: Tarantula that granted him the strength of the world's strongest and biggest spider which allowed him to be able to punch through steel with pure strength alone making him the strongest member of the Purplebeard Pirates. Agility After the Timeskip, Cody was displayed as being incredibly fast and agile, however no where near as fast as Mary. Despite this he is fast enough to keep up with most opponents and can even hit multiple pressure points before the opponent even realizes it when moving at top speed. Endurance Although before the timeskip Cody seemed fragile compared to the rest of the crew after successfully replacing and modifying his organs he was displayed as being immensely tough capable of catching a giant's fist without causing damage to his own hand. Weapons Cleaver: 'Cody's Scythe is one of his closest treasures due to it being a gift from Mary after she joined the Purplebeard Pirates. He is often seen carrying in his hand or wearing it on his back due to the fear that someone will try to steal it. 'Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Character Design Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links